Darkness Shines
by IheartPineapple
Summary: Hermione found a prophecy at the department of mysteries that shines a new light on her light. A Hermione Draco story.
1. Chapter 1

I always knew the truth but was to afraid to admit it.

In first year was when I started to realize I was more powerful than others. I was already preforming fifth year spells without a hitch.

It wasn't until 5th year when I found out why I was so powerful. When we were in the Hall of Prophecy I saw one with my name on it. When I listened to it, I understood.

_The one with the power_

_to bring back the power of old_

_misguided by the light_

_mistreated by the dark_

_will rise above all others_

_to defeat the leaders_

**I know it is really short, but that is because it is only the prologue the next chapter is about three pages long, I also need a beta reader, so if anyone wants to do say so in a review please**

**I DON'T OWN HP **


	2. Chapter 2

When I got off of the Hogwarts Express, the first thing I saw was my parents waving at me, with excited but different smiles on their faces. Now that I think of it, are they even my parents? The prophecy said nothing of my being muggle-born, but then again, it didn't say I was pureblood either.

That prophecy is all I've been able to think about for the past few weeks. I've analyzed so many times I'm not sure if I bear to do it again. But I can't stop from doing so…

"_The one with the power_"

That is pretty obvious; it means that I have some type of power.

"_To bring back the power of old."_

What is this power of old? My power is to bring back a power…I'm going to have to do more research when I get back to Hogwarts.

"_Misguided by the light._"

When you think about it, Dumbledore did not tell Harry the whole truth about his prophecy until he had to, maybe he knows about mine and hasn't told me yet. Is that what the prophecy means by "misguided"? Or is it more profound…No, I can't think of being lied to by my friends, it's just not logical.

"_Mistreated by the dark."_

Well, that's true, Malfoy is always calling me Mudblood or another foul name of the like.

"_Will rise above all others."_

I'm pretty sure that means I'll be more powerful, hopefully. More powerful than all others? More so than Dumbledore, McGonagall, Voldemort?

"_To defeat the leaders."_

Does that mean I have to kill Voldemort? I hope not, there is no possible way I can defeat him! That's Harry's job! Only he can do it, from the other prophecy! I don't even think Dumbledore can kill Voldemort.

"Hi honey, how was your year." My mom said as she enveloped me in a hug.

"Fine mom." I struggled to articulate against her chest.

I'm at home now waiting for the mail. My parents are starting to act differently. Last week when I was going out to take a walk my dad said I couldn't go. He didn't say why, though. My parents never stopped me from going before without a reason.

My mother, she iseven worse. She has always been a timely person, she has never been late to anything that I know of. But lately she is never on time, and is in danger of losing her job. My parents are slowly changing before my eyes. I hope what ever is wrong with them will go away soon.

What really bothers me is that, the week before that, I think I saw Malfoy, in a muggle library. When I walked by the references, I swear I saw him there. He was smirking at me, but when I went to get a closer look, no one was there. I must be going crazy. Do you know why?

Because Malfoy is dead.

Malfoy heir found dead in bedroom

The heir to the Malfoy fortune was found dead yesterday on his bedroom floor. All signs point to suicide. His wrists were slit, and a note to his friends and family was found laying next to his hand. A funeral service of great magnitude will be held for him. He died a week before I saw him at the library

Am I crazy?

That's it, now I know I'm insane. I think I saw Malfoy again. No, I know I saw him again: When I was out for my morning walk, I saw his singular gray eyes and silvery blond hair in an alleyway. What screamed to me that it was him was the smirk resting on his lips. But when I ran to see him and talk to him, the alleyway was empty except for a sleeping cat.

Am I crazy, or is Malfoy haunting me?

Or is he really dead?

I'm not crazy. Or at least that is what I keep telling myself. He came to me in a dream.

**Dream scene**

_Hermione Granger, I could hear his voice calling out to me. I was running through a misty forest. There were trees everywhere blocking my view, but I kept running towards the voice, that called to my soul. Suddenly I could see Malfoy. He was wearing a silver robe, reading a book. I was still running to him. The tree limbs were scratching my face. The closer I got the further I seemed away. Then he looked up at me with that smirk on his lips. Then I woke up._

The dream itself was puzzling , but when I awoke my face was covered in scratches and blood. It was like the dream was real. maybe this is a new part of my power.

Harry is always having dreams. But I don't think they are the same. When you think about it he only sees what is happening. Im experiencing it.. One more thing to add to what I have to research at Hogwarts.

I got my owl results today. I did better than expected. I was sure that I got that charms question, well never mind that. I did get all Os, even better I got double O in Ancient Ruins and Transfiguration.

Even better I have not had another draco dream for three weeks. Also I'm off to Hogwarts in three days. Did I just call Malfoy Draco? Well never mind that.

I arrived on the Hogwarts Express like usual. Everything seemed fine until I was exactualy on the train. The Slytherins were depressed. Their eyes were empty and lifelike. There was none of their usual mudblood and blood traitor. They must really miss Malfoy.

There is even something more interesting. Malfoy's friends did not look sad at all. It was like they knew something everyone else didn't. Could it mean Draco is really alive, and was really seeing him. Or am I just making up excuses for seeing him everywhere.

It was so great to see Harry and Ron again. When I walked into our compartment Ron and Harry were arguing the best way to preform the woki fent or something. Boys. When they saw me Ron hugged me really tightly. When he finally let go he was blushing.

We were on the train for an hour when I started to noticed how weird Ron was acting. Every time I would look up from my book I caught him staring at me with a goofy smile on his face. I started to wonder if I had something on my face when the train came to a sudden stop.

Harry and I sprung to our feet with our wands in hand. Looking around to see what the problem was. Then the conductor announced it was just an engine failure and they would be ready to go in a matter of minutes. Harry and I sat down. But I noticed that he still kept his wand in a tight grip.

Today might have been the weirdest day of my life. When the train finally got to Hogwarts, we all went to the carriages. Everything seemed normal, or at least to everyone else. But it wasn't to me. I could see the thestrals. How on earth could I have seen the thestrals. I did not see any one die since last year. Yes I was in a battle with deatheaters at the end of last year, but no one died. Maybe I have discovered a new power of mine, or is it something more.

Then it was time for the feast. I was still deliberating over this new power of mine when the sorting hat started to sing. At first I was wondering if the song would have a secret message like it did last year. Halfway through the song I realized it was just a normal song, just like the first four years. The sorting went on like normal. We got four new Hufflepuffs, seven Ravenclaws, six Gryfindors, and five . Slytherins..

But one of the new Slytherins interested me a lot..

All the new first years were walking in a straight line to the sorting hat like they do ever year that I have been here. One of them, was taller than all the rest. There was no way he was ten. His black hair was long, to his shoulders, he had black eyes and extremely tan skin. He was hot.

After Alex Comes was sorted Professor McGonagall called out the name Jon Cross. The boy that interested me got up to be sorted. But he didn't even get the chance to sit down before the hat called out Slytherin. Then something even more strange happened. Before he sat down in between Blaise and Pansy he turned to me and blew me a kiss. Everyone in the Hall was now looking at me. Ron was looking like he could kill Jon, what is his problem. This couldn't be good.

I think I might be going crazy again, because for some reason I think that Jon Cross might be Draco Malfoy.

**dream scene**

_I am in the forest again. Something is chasing me, although I'm running as fast as I can it seems to get closer and closer. Trying to get away but I can't its going to catch me. I'm worried no one will save me. If I die here will I die in real life? I can't I still have a destiny to unfold. It stopped, now im in a cave I never seen before but it looked so familiar, maybe I new it in another life? Jon Cross is sitting there just like Malfoy before him, maybe im not crazy he might just be Draco._

"_Glad to see you have come here, by now I am sure you have figured it all out"Jon said._

"_You are Draco." I responded confidently._

"_Draco?'' he asked._

_Was I wrong? Was he a new person altogether?_

"_I didn't remember giving you permission to call me by my name, but I like it, call me Draco"_

_He really is Draco I'm not crazy, Im not insane. Or maybe I am and my mind has made this up to make me think I'm not._

Then I woke up.

**I decided to put all the re-edited chapters in one because how small they were. The next chapter is on the way. And yes there are some differences but none of them are extremely important to the plot line.**


	3. Chaptet 3

I was walking in the dungeons, near Snape's office when I heard my name being called. At first I thought it was my imagination ( in the past few months I have become extremely paranoid about everything, and the whole Draco problem didn't help). Then I recognized the voice, it was the voice of Jon Cross a.k.a. Draco Malfoy. I turned around to see him leaning on the wall. His hair was falling over his eyes. It was very intimidating.

"Hello Jon," I decided to play dumb, after all I might just be crazy and he is just a figment of my imagination.

"Hi Hermione, why do you insist on calling me Jon. You know who I really am," as he was saying this he leaned in so close I felt his breath on my face. His lips were so close to mine. It took all my control not to smash mine onto his. Where did all this emotion come from?

" I have no idea what you are talking about, will you please remove yourself from my breathing space." I did my best to sound cold, but it didn't work. I ended up coming out in a stutter.

"Just say my name,"he whispered into my ear.

"I have really don't know what you are saying,"I said regaining my composure, and pushing him away from me.

"Oh, come on Monie, don't you remember last night's dream. I was there."

For some reason I can't think of what to say. That was a first. Though, I can't believe I'm not insane. All summer I thought I went off the deep end, now to discover that I have been sane the entire time, it brings so much weight off my shoulders.

"Why are you talking to me Malfoy? Aren't I a worthless mudblood, who doesn't deserve you time?"I said to him unable to hold in a sudden surge of anger.

"I'm not like that anymore Hermione."when he said this his voice was filled with remorse and sorrow. It is almost like he really has changed.

"And what happened to you calling me Draco,"he said returning to his normal self.

"What do you want Draco," I said overly sweet, while fluttering my eyelashes.

Fluttering? Oh my goodness, I'm flirting with Draco Malfoy. What has come over me. Maybe I am crazy after all. He would never be interested in a big toothed, bushy haired, book worm like me. After all he is a rich, pureblood, who will probably follow in the footsteps of his father and become a Death Eater.

"I wanted to know what you are doing ths weekend, you know the Hogsmeade weekend," he said not sure of himself.

"Most likely I will be studying, NEWTS are not that far away you know,"I replied honestly.

"Well, if you want to do something fun, you are welcome to come with me and my friends. They are dying to meet you.

"Why would they want to meet me?" I said amazed.

"It might have something to do with a certain prophecy,"he said with an amused flicker in his eye.

I took a step back. How on earth does he know about the prophecy? I just learned about it myself. Maybe he means Harry's, or maybe he doesn't know what he is talking about. Also, why would his friends also know about it?

"It is almost curfew, see you tomorrow," he said.

He was already half way down the corridor when I had mustered up the courage to call out "Wait, Draco, I'll come with you all." I could see an enormous grin break across his face.

"Great, I'll tell Pansy and the guys."

What did I get myself into?

For some insane reason I can't keep myself from thinking about the mystery, which is Draco Malfoy. Questions ring through my head. _Why did he fake his death? Why is he talking to me?_ _What does he know of the prophecy? How does he know of the prophecy?_ If he knows, surely Voldemort would to, after all Draco serves him, doesn't he? There are two plausible reasons why he has taken a sudden interest in me. The first is he is a spy for Voldemort. He could have sent Draco to me to find out information about Harry. The second reason is that he really has changed. He might be wanting to make up for all the mean thing he has said and done to me. But why would he make up with me first? He has been much worse to Harry and Ron, at least in my opinion. What ever his reason I'm not sure if I can trust him.

The Hogsmeade trip presents yet another problem. What if it is a trap. I would not be able to fight off Draco and his friends. They could use me as bait to get to harry. That would be dreadful. But, what if he just wants to spend the weekend with me? I don't see why he would want to though. Its not like I'm pretty or even the least bit interesting.

I have not really been thinking about the prophecy lately. It is like, if I don't think about it, it will go away. I know it won't disappear, as much as I want it to. It has brought a darkness over my life. I am more paranoid than I ever was before in my life. At times I think everybody is out to get me. Just yesterday I thought Ron was about to attack me, but all he wanted was to see my notes. This is not good. To me everyone is an enemy, and no one can be trusted(except for Harry). I wish I never found out about the prophecy.

**The first Draco Hermione interaction outside of a dream(FINALLY) I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I hoped you enjoyed.hearts**


	4. interlude

I saw Pansy walking towards me. At first I didn't think anything of it, I mean Hogwarts is a public place, she probably was just going to a class. When she got right beside me she pushed me into a broom closet. You know its not every day that you get shoved into a broom closet by your "rival", so you have to excuse my lack of words.

"Cat caught your tongue, Granger?"

"Huh?" was my all so intelligent reply.

"Drake told us about you spending the Hogsmead weekend with us, and I simply refuse to be in the company of anyone not dresses to my standards," she said in one breath.

"Well, I really don't care what you think about what I wear, I'm going wether you like it or not,"I snapped back..

"Well, well Granger, you're quite fierce, aren't you? I was trying to inform you that I'll be in charge of your wardrobe, for the weekend, see you later," she said then left the closet.

Pansy is a weird a person, I decided before leaving the broom closet.

**This wasn't a real chapter, I just really felt like introducing Pansy. The next few chapters are all almost done. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had major writer's block, but its gone, the next chapter should be up tomorrow, or Wesnday.hearts**


	5. Chapter 4

Harry has started to worry me. He never sleeps anymore, but whenever I ask him about it he just shakes his head and says that he is fine and not to worry about him. He just doesn't understand that I can't turn off worrying like a switch. I love him. He is my best friend. I don't have any romantic feelings towards him at all. I know that most girls would throw themselves all over him, if they were given the chance, but I have never been interested in him that way. For now, I can only hope that he gets better. Sometimes I wonder how he can survive under all the pressure people put on him. The entire Wizarding World relies on him to defeat Voldemort. I know that I wouldn't be able to live like that. He used to seem so strong, like he could hold up the sky, but lately he seems to be getting weaker. Its like his grip on reality is fading. He is my best friend, and all I can do is sit bak, and watch his life get destroyed.

Ron has also been acting weird. Whenever I'm around him he starts to stutter, and speak incoherently. He's always blushing, and tripping. He also is asking for help with homework. I know that sounds just like him, but the problems are so easy a first year could solve them. Its like he's been confounded.

The Hogsmead weekend is only two days away and I am starting to get very nervous. Would Pansy, Blaise, Theodore, and the others not like me, because of my blood? Would they think the prophecy was not meant for me, but someone else? I might also be a tiny bit afraid of them. They have always seemed so cold and unemotional to me. There is also the problem of what I am going to wear, Pansy hasn't approached me since the time in the broom closet . I don't know what she has planned for me, and frankly I'm terrified of what she might have come up with. I'm not saying she doesn't have style, but our looks are very different. Hopefully I will figure out something before Saturday.

Today's classes were very strange for one main reason. Jon Cross. In Potions we had to make a Dreamless Sleep potion. It seems like a simple potion to make, and I was looking forward to working on it when a first year busted into the class room with a note in his hand. Snape open the letter, and turned to look Jon in the eye.

"The headmaster wants to see you."Snape said in his usual drawl.

So I guess you can say it wasn't his fault that the day went so bad. I just could not help, but to worry. The most important part of the Dreamless Sleep potion is to stir counterclockwise not clockwise. I was to caught up in working if Jon was found out to be Draco, that I didn't realize I was stirring the incorrect way.

"Hermione! You're stirring the wrong way,"Neville said. I could tell he was very surprised to be correcting me.

I just want this day to end. All this worrying is starting to unnerve me. It seems that's all I've been doing lately. Worry, worry, and worry. I think I'm just going to let myself be free this weekend, maybe I'll actually will be able to enjoy myself.

**Next chapter will be Pansy and Hermione only. I hope you liked this chapter, I'm probably going to update the Friday!! And I'm so excited about DH, I'm going to a midnight release party, dressed as Bellatrix Lestrage. HEARTS.**


End file.
